Symbiote Rampage
by Jay Tigran
Summary: R for violence, swearing, and possible sexual acts and/or references(dun know where the story's goin just yet) A venomous fan-fic that has symbiotes well known and not so well known, as well as some new humans with old symbiotes :). New chapters will be a
1. Prologue

Disclaimer  
  
I know how much people hate these but I'm putting in so I don't get   
my ass sued. The characters used in this fic are owned by Marvel   
Comics, I'm just borrowing them. There said and done.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The cold night air covers New York City like a blanket. A dark figure   
swings from building to building on a thin strand which he shoots   
from his hands.   
  
A minivan pulls up in front of a jewelry store, catching the figures's   
attention. He sits atop a rooftop across the darkened street from the store.   
Three men quickly run out of the van; all wearing black trench coats and   
black ski-masks. The figure watches as one of the concealed men runs to   
the front door and easily picks the lock.   
  
No alarm goes off.   
  
The three men run into the store with large, empty, burlap bags over   
their shoulders. The figure fires another thin strand from his hand,   
attaching it to a lamp post in front of the store. He swings over, his   
dark form barely visible even under the street light.  
  
Inside the jewelery store, the three robbers grab what they can from the   
carefully opened display cases and shove the jewels into their bags. The   
robber in the far back looks at his watch. A thin strand of webbing flies   
through the store, sticking itself to the man's arm.  
  
"What the...?" The man mutters.   
  
The limp strand tightens quickly as the man is pulled out of the store.   
His two associates look at each other, hoping they haven't been caught   
by one of the cities heros. The man flies back into the store wrapped   
in the webbing from head to toe without a space open to breathe.   
  
The other two run to his side and notice that the webbing has blotches   
of blood on it.  
  
"Hey, Jerry, you ok man? What'd Spider-Man do to you?"  
  
"Spider-Man." The dark figure standing outside the store repeats the name,  
cursing it as he spoke, "He couldn't harm a fly."  
  
The 2 robbers look out the doorway to see a large figure dressed all in   
black with a white spider across his chest. They look up at it's head in   
fear to see two large, crooked white eyes and a large, fang-filled grin.   
The figure's tongue snaking between his fangs, green slime dripping from   
his mouth.  
  
"What...what are you man?" One of the robbers ask, the other, Robert, slowly  
reaches into his jacket, grabbing hold of his pistol.   
  
A black tendrle snakes off the large figures back, wrapping around Robert's   
neck. The tendril lifts Robert off his feet, slowly cutting off his air.  
  
"We are half man, but we are also half alien." The figure states, grinning  
at his prey.   
  
Robert's arms flail uselessly as he slowly sees his life disappear  
before his very eyes. The black tendrle twitches around Robert's neck,   
snapping it. The tendrle returns to its owner as Robert falls to the floor,   
dead before he lands.  
  
"Y...you killed Robby." The last robber standing states obviously, too scared  
too even wet his pants.   
  
The creature walks towards the robber, his shadow from the street light   
outside looming over the little man.  
  
"Please don't kill me." The robber pleads, dropping to his knees.  
  
"Why should we let you off the hook? You're as bad as your friends here."  
  
"I...I learned my lesson. I give up." The robber states, sweating worse than   
a bull-in-heat. The large creature looks at the whimpering little figure before   
him, and grins a demonic, toothy grin.  
  
"No." The creature states monotonely.   
  
The robber's eyes grow wide as black tendrils snake off the creature, wrapping   
around the robber. Covering him.   
  
Outside, a group of teenagers, the rebeliouse kind that stay out no matter what   
thier parents say, and see the robbers' van. A large hole punched through the side   
of the van where the creature had smashed his first victim through it.  
  
"Woah check this shit out!" One kid says.   
  
All of a sudden a blood-curdling scream breaks the near-silence. The group runs off   
in different directions as half the body of the last would-be robber is thrown from   
the store.   
  
The creature casually exits the store, the black & white costume shifting around   
its body; changing into jeans and a leather jacket. The monstorouse head melting   
away revealing a square-jawed, blonde man with a brush cut in his early 40s.   
  
"Yes, my other, the streets are safe once again, thnaks to us, Venom." The blonde   
man says to himself, walking off as the sirens of the NYPD become apparent.   
  
He disappears into the shadows as patrol cars speed to the jewelry store. 


	2. Carnage Escapes

Ravencroft.   
  
A name not known by many who don't keep up with the news.  
  
The name, which is held by an extremely powerfull asylum which holds  
only the most extremely powerfull mental patients, has no meaning.   
  
Many of the inmates owe their imprisonment to the vast variety of   
super-heroes that protect New York City. However, a large percentage  
owe their imprisonment to one and only one hero, Spider-Man. Some,   
more so than others.   
  
But today, the most powerfull man in the building does nothing more   
than drool as he sits in a corner in his specially built "cell".   
  
Cletus Kasady, if one believed, they would say that Kasady is the   
Devil personified. Kasady is a well known serial-killer.   
  
Orphaned as a child, by having his mother killed by his father than   
getting his father thrown in jail for it, Kasady wound up in a ruthless  
orphanage where the other kids bullied him and the teachers tortured him.  
He murdered them too.   
  
Setting the orphanage on fire, burning most of the inhabitants except for   
one nun who he tripped, smashing her head against a rock. After that no   
one truly knows what he's done, except for countless unknown murders   
that no one will testify against.   
  
After that Kasady was finally charged on some of his murders and he   
admitted to a dozen more.   
  
He was sentenced to life at Ryker's Island. There, he was put in a jail cell  
with Edward Brock, the human half of Venom.   
  
So, the cell mates were stuck together for who knows how long. Finally,   
Kassady decided to kill Brock for the fun of it, but the Venom symbiote   
(recuperating from an unwilling seperation from Brock) broke into the cell   
and rejoined with Brock.   
  
Venom escaped quickly to exact their revenge on Spider-Man, but little to   
Eddie's awareness, the Venom Symbiote spawned another symbiote as they broke   
free from Ryker's Island which latched onto Kasady, eventually forming the   
symbiote known as Carnage.   
  
Now, after many escapes and murder sprees, Kasady sits in his cell, drooling,   
obliviouse to everything around him. Except for the microwaves which keep   
his symbiote from releasing itself from kasady's blood.  
  
Inside the main security room, three tired gaurds, a mid-20's rookie and   
2 late-30's men, sit in front of numerouse monitors.  
  
"Hey Jerry, why we got so much security for this one little guy?" The rookie   
asks.  
  
"This 'little guy' could slice your balls off with one finger rookie." Jerry   
replies.  
  
"Yeah..." The rookie responds unenthusiastically, "I doubt it Jerry, he's   
nothing more than a vegetable."   
  
The 3rd gaurd snickers.  
  
'Well, I'm sure the taxpayers won't mind if I lower his microwave bath a bit'  
The rookie thinks, lowering the microwave intensity in Kasady's room. An alarm  
goes off, blaring throughout the asylum.  
  
"What the...?" Jerry asks, quickly standing up.  
  
"I...I didn't do anything." The rookie lies.   
  
The 3rd gaurd looks at Kasady's screen, his eyes growing wide with fear. A   
loud scream is heard, followed by half a dozen more and a loud, insane cackling.  
  
"Oh no." Jerry mutters, unholsting his pistol.   
  
The far wall crumbles as a tall, lanky creature walks into the room, tendrils   
flailing around its body.   
  
The rookie unholsters his pistol and unloads a full round into the creature.   
A single, red and black tendril snakes over to the rookie and passes through   
his chest, straight through his heart.   
  
The tendril snakes back to its owner as the rookie falls. Jerry fires at the   
creature who slowly starts walking into clear view. The red and black creature   
reveals itself.  
  
"Carnage." The 3rd gaurd mutters.   
  
Carnage grins widely with his toothy, pink grin.  
  
Carnage's arm shifts and forms into a large battle axe. Carnage swings his arm   
at Jerry, slicing him right down the middle. The two bloody halves fall in   
diffrent directions as Carnage turns his attention to the 3rd gaurd.  
  
"Why haven't you moved?" Carnage asks.  
  
"Because I know it's pointless to even try to stop you." The 3rd gaurd states.   
  
Carnage stares at the gaurd blankly for a moment, his symbiote eyes blinking. He   
raises his axe-arm in the air, the gaurd covers his head with his arms and waits   
for the inevitable.   
  
After a few minutes he looks up to see Carnage gone.   
  
The gaurd breathes a sigh of relief and silently thanks God for his taking   
so many psyche classes in college.   
  
He quickly runs to a phone and dials 9-1-1. 


	3. The Spider-Man Cometh

New York City, a place full of wonderful things to see and do.  
  
Unfortunatly, due to recent conditions, New York City is in   
wide spread chaos due to the complete destruction of the World   
Trade Center. Both buildings had been recently destroyed in   
a large, terrorist attack. The fire fighters, police, and super  
heros of the city worked non-stop to free those trapped within   
the rubble of the collapsed buildings.  
  
Now, months after the attack, the buildings' reconstruction has   
begun.  
  
A tall, skinny figure in red and blue tights swings along a thin   
strand near the construction sites on his way to the Daily Bugle.   
  
A construction worker, five stories high, trips on some equipment  
stupidly placed near the edge of the building-in-progress. He   
stumbles towards the edge, about to fall to his death.   
  
The swinging man quickly notices this and fires a thread from his  
wrist, attaching it to a solid girder. The red & blue man changes   
direction in mid-swing and quickly catches the plummeting worker  
from the grips of death.   
  
A tingling sensation is felt in the back of the red & blue man's   
head and he quickly fires another strand from his free wrist as   
the construction worker yells and curses.  
  
"Do you mind not yelling so much," the red and blue man asks, "I   
can hear you just fine."  
  
"We're gonna die!" The construction worker yells over and over.  
  
A green blur flies by the hero and woker, slicing the strand they   
were previously on.   
  
"I have you now wall-crawler!" The green blur yells in a raspy voice.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Vulchy, this is getting real old!" Spider-Man states,   
smiling beneath his mask, "then again, you ARE pretty old yourself."  
  
Spider-Man quickly lands, putting down the construction worker and   
leaping into the air, firing a web strand from his mechanical,  
wrist-mounted web-shooters. He swings off, diverting the Vulture away  
from any civilians.  
  
The Vulture flies low and slices Spider-Man's web strand he was swing   
on with his double-edged wings. Spider-Man simply chuckles and fires   
another strand of webbing, sticking it to another building and swinging   
to safety.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Spider-Man taunts, sticking himself to a   
wall.  
  
The Vulture growls raspily, charging right at the wall-crawler. Spider-Man  
smiles beneath his mask as he quickly fires a stream of webbing, covering   
the angry Vulture. Spider-Man jumps from the wall as the Vulture, unable   
to control himself, slams into the wall where Spder-Man once crawled. He   
falls helplessly, half awake. A thin strand of webbing flies out and   
attaches to the limp Vulture, holding him high above the pavement below.   
Spider-Man lowers the Vulture down to the ground, adding another coat of  
webbing to keep the Vulture tied up.  
  
"Curse you web-slinger!" Vulture growls, swearing a blue-streak.  
  
"Yeah, well fuck you too." Spider-Man states, jumping onto a street light.  
  
He fires another web line and swings away, humming the old Spider-Man tune   
to himself as he grabs a secretly stashed camera.  
  
Later  
  
A street-side vendor sits inside his little place of buisness, reading   
today's edition of the "Daily Bugle". Above the noise of the crowded   
streets and side-walks, he hears a "thwip". He puts down his paper to   
see a "Bugle" missing and a small sack of webbing holding the correct   
amount of change sitting in the paper's place. The man smiles and puts   
the web-sack into his cash redgister, knowing full well the web will   
dissolve in an hour's time. He chuckles, remembering countless times when  
Spider-Man would just take a paper and leave the change behind. He looks   
back at his paper.  
  
Spider-Man swings to the top of the Daily Bugle Building and looks at the   
front page. His eyes beneath the mask grow wide as he sees the banner   
head-line.  
  
"Carnage Escapes"  
  
The article tells the story from the sole-surviving gaurdman's point of view.  
  
"Not again." Spider-Man grumbles. He webs the paper to the roof and crawls   
along the wall to an open window.  
  
Inside  
  
Spider-Man quickly changes from his Spider-costume to that of free-lance   
photographer Peter Parker. Well known for his pictures of Spider-Man.  
  
Peter quickly exits the store-room, hoping no one would see him, and heads  
to the office of the never-happy owner of the "Daily Bugle" J. Jonah Jameson.  
  
"Parker!" JJJ yells, "where have you been? I called your place over an hour   
ago."  
  
"Sorry JJ, but I just wanted to let you know I got pictures of a battle   
between Spider-Man and the Vulture."  
  
"When did that happen Peter?" Robbie Robertson, the editor of the   
"Daily Bugle" cut in.  
  
"About ten minutes ago Mr. Robertson." Peter replied.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there go get that film developed!" JJJ yelled, "and  
when you're done that I have another assignment for you."  
  
"And that would be...?" Peter asked, wanting to get away from the smell of   
JJJ's cigar breath as fast as possible.  
  
"Kasady has escaped from Ravencroft again and we need pictures of him. Since   
you seem to be able to find Spider-Man faster than anyone else, I want you to   
get pictures of them. We all know Carnage hates Spider-Man."  
  
Peter's fear swells up inside, "Sure JJ, whatever you say."   
  
Peter Parker quickly leaves the Bugle Building, knowing he has to find Carnage  
before the psycho-symbiote kills again. 


End file.
